Healing factor
1: Golden Millet: Feast in a Bottle Power: 30 This creates a comound that can feed a person with a single swig. It produces a number of meals worth of compound equal to one tenth of its power rounded to the nearest whole. Golden Millet crops up occasionally in any wild field. '' 2-8: '''Leofert': Healing Compound Power: 10 This creates a compound that heals 1 blood, plus an additional blood for every 100 power added to the compound. Leofert is an herb commonly used in healing. 9-10: King's Leofert: Greater Healing Compound Power: 10 This creates a compound that heals 1 blood, plus an additional blood for every 50 power added to the compound. A rarer version of leofert, king's leofert is the most potent form of the herb that grows naturally. '' 11: '''White Leofert': Regeneration Compound. Power: 10 This creates a compound that heals 1 blood. If the compound's power can be made to exceed 100, the compound will relieve the target's greatest injury. White leofert is useless for normal healing, but very useful to factorists. '' 12-14: '''Occipital Sugar Cane': Energizing Compound Power: 10 This forms a compound that restores half its power in stamina. Occipital sugar cane produces an extract that is both sweet and energizing. 15: Greater Occipital Sugar Cane:' '''Greater Energizing Compound Power: 40 This forms a compound that restores half its power in stamina. ''There is rumored to be a variety of sugar cane that produces a nectar fit for kings. 16: Limwurt Blossom: Immunity Compound This forms a compound that strengthens the target's immune system for 24 hours. He adds its power to his might to resist the effects of poison, disease, alcohol, or any of the like. If he currently suffers from any of these, he immediately makes a roll to recover. Limwurt blossoms are slightly poisonous, but delicious. Acquires immunity to their toxins was once a mark of culture. 17: Ressurrection Flower Petals: Revivification Compound Power: 20 If the power of this compound can be increased to 150, the compound will resurrect a recently-killed person from the dead. This compound can accommodate multiple enhancers. The top of the resurrection flower dies each winter, but it's somehow regrown the next spring. '' 18:' Black Blossom Stamen': Violent Regeneration Compound This forms a compound that restores one twentieth of its power rounded to the nearest whole to the target each turn in combat that the target deals damage to another with a melee attack. The effect lasts an entire fight. ''Black blossoms are the plant most known for being corrupted by Nynan. Many seek their extermination. 19: Coprous Mushroom Spores: Sleep Compound Power: 20 This forms a compound that puts the target into a deep, dreamless sleep for a number of hours equal to 1/10 the amount of power the compound exceeded the target's resist roll. The target then awakes completely refreshed with all stamina restored. Coprous mushrooms are used as anesthetics by some healers. 20: White Raven Claws: Fate Compound Power: 10 This compound grants the target a number of legend points equal to its power divided by 100, rounded to the nearest whole. White ravens signify good fortune, unless they're near an alchemist with a bow.